Driver behavior, which has a huge impact on the potential for vehicle accidents and other accidents due to driver behavior, has long been a concern. In addition to increasing the risks of a potential accident, driver behavior may have other important cost and environmental impacts as well. For example, rapid or frequent acceleration of a vehicle may result in less efficient fuel consumption or higher concentrations of pollutants. In addition, hard braking or excessive speed may result in increased maintenance costs, unexpected repair costs, or require premature vehicle replacement.
Various driver performance monitoring systems can be used to assess a driver's operation of a vehicle, such as an automobile, or the like. These performance monitoring systems analyze the movement of the vehicle, movement such as speed, braking, acceleration, and swerving, as measured by various sensors on-board the vehicle. The performance monitoring systems may assess the behavior of the driver operating the vehicle and gather data information pertaining to how that person is operating the vehicle. These assessments can be done in both real time and non-real time manners.